


Scars Are Just Nature's Lace

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, POV Multiple, Scars, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Sheith Week 2020, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: “Does it look okay?” Shiro asked, as if the thunk of Keith’s shoe dropping out of his hand in surprise at the sight wasn’t enough of an answer. There Keith had been, minding his own business taking off his shoes after getting home from work, when Shiro had stepped out of their bedroom dressed like a Victoria’s Secret model (but sexier, like a GI Joe turned Victoria’s Secret model… holy shit Keith was gay)“Okay?” Keith echoed, baffled thatthatwas the word Shiro chose. “Fuck, Shiro, you look amazing.”(A couple of impromptu purchases open up new doors, but also bring up old insecurities. Written for trans sheith week on twitter, day 1 and 6 because I’m that kind of rebel)
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Scars Are Just Nature's Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea trans sheith week was a thing until it had already started (*sobs*) but that shit is my _city_ so I just had to churn something out for it. So this is quick and the POV is hella inconsistent and since I missed day 1 in my ignorance I paired it with day 6 so that I can at least try and post it in time for day 6. Day 1 prompts were “scars // lingerie” and day 6 was “penetration // body worship”
> 
> (also I’m sorry but I just _don’t_ like the word “panties”. Idk why, it’s like how some people can’t stand the word “moist”. I try to use other words and when I have to resort to it I cringe while typing it. Sorry if it alternate words to this very normal word sound out of place)
> 
> Enjoy!

A simple trip to the mall to get some socks ended up getting derailed when they walked in and realized that the department store had rearranged the layout of the departments. Men’s formal wear and ties had been replaced by baby clothes, shoes now graced the corners where kitchenware had been, and for some reason there was now a coffee shop in the basement where intimates had been. Locating the socks they had come for meant they ended up walking through, past, or around several departments they normally wouldn’t have, like the prom dresses or toddler clothes. It was kind of fun to browse things they didn’t need, just for the novelty of marveling at a highlighter-yellow dress so poofy it probably couldn’t fit through a door, or a child’s t-shirt with a cartoon T-rex wearing a crown that Keith bemoaned he would have  _ killed  _ for as a child. 

Finally they found the intimates section, which was one large, open floor with an invisible barrier running through the middle where the dark and neutral tones of the men’s side changed abruptly into florals, lace, and pastels on the women’s side. Like any clothing store, there were mannequins scattered about displaying the items for sale on their white plastic, headless, limbless torsos. Interestingly enough, many of the mannequins on the women’s side were made of a semi-translucent plastic and had a light inside, making them glow from within and better illuminate the lace detailing the brassiere and underwear sets.

“You know what I’ve noticed since transitioning?” Shiro said, picking through the mess of a sock sale bin. “Stores and malls put more effort into the areas designed for women than they do for men. Like look at how nice and neat everything looks over there, compared to this,” he gestured at the pretty lit-up mannequins and pristine clothing racks, then at the disorganized men’s socks where sizes were just tossed willy-nilly with no regard for the separated size boxes. Shiro rolled his eyes. “And don’t even get me  _ started  _ on the bathroom situations. Yes it was great to start passing well enough to use the men’s room, but god, at what cost? Piss everywhere, and I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve seen literal shit on the walls.”

“Even once is too many times for that,” Keith snorted. He picked up a pair of socks covered in cacti and examined them, then tossed them in their shopping basket. “Okay, I’m done.”

“I’ll just be a sec, can’t find my size,” Shiro replied, digging through the socks. Some organization would be nice.

“No need to brag about your big feet,” Keith nudged him teasingly. “Take your time.” Keith paused, then cleared his throat. “I’m gonna look around,” he said suddenly.

“Okay,” Shiro said, thinking nothing of it. 

Keith left his side, and Shiro kept looking for good socks in his size. When he found them, he looked around and spotted Keith wandering around the floor, occasionally glancing over toward the other half of the store. He joined him, and they browsed the racks for a bit aimlessly looking at items.

As they shopped, Shiro noticed that Keith’s eyes kept wandering over toward the women’s side of the department, right next to where they were in men’s underwear. At one point, he even slipped away from Shiro’s side and spent an inordinate amount of time looking at the price tag on a pair of thermal underwear that wasn’t even his size, while his gaze kept drifting over to the lacy lingerie set on an illuminated mannequin model standing nearby in the border between the men’s and women’s section. 

Shiro went over to him and laid a hand on the small of his back, watching as the touch made Keith jump and look away quickly like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t. 

“Are you looking at the lingerie?” Shiro asked, curious.

Keith bristled like an angry cat, immediately defensive. “Of course not.”

Shiro regarded him evenly. “Why ‘of course not’?” 

“Because,” Keith crossed his arms, shoulders hiked up practically to his ears. “That’s for… girls. I’m not a girl.” 

“Keith,” Shiro took his hands and unwound them from the tight twist of his arms. They had been over this, as many times as they had been over countless other harmful lessons that had been pounded into Keith during his tumultuous childhood. Shiro squeezed his hands gently, keeping his voice patient. “It’s not a matter of who it’s for; lingerie can be for anyone. It’s just something to make you feel sexy, or you do because it feels good. Anyone can wear it.”

“Then why is it only in that half of the store?” Keith challenged, tipping his head towards the obvious difference between the women’s and men’s intimates -- florals and lace and pastels stopping abruptly at an arbitrary line dividing them from a sea of dark shades of blue, black, and gray. 

“Because society is still hung up on the stupid binary system,” Shiro said flatly. “There are other stores and whole websites that cater to men’s lingerie.” 

Keith rubbed his arm and cast another look over at the mannequin. Shiro could see why it caught his eye; it was all rich red lace with straps criss-crossing over the top of the bra and from the garter belt to the bottoms, and was just Keith’s style. 

“How about we just take a look?” Shiro suggested gently. 

Keith shot him a glare. “We’re two guys. The staff are going to think we’re perverts.”

“Then we’ll say we’re shopping for our girlfriends,” Shiro said. “We’re just two guys at the mall, just guys being dudes.” 

Keith snorted. He looked at the lacy red wrapped around the glowing mannequin, illuminating it from within to show off all the fine lace detail. “Okay. But just looking.” 

Shiro smiled and followed him. Sure, just looking.

Keith went up to that mannequin and tentatively reached out, touching the lace and feeling the soft crimson silk. “It’s so soft,” he marveled quietly, smiling. His fingers bumped against the little paper price tag, and he flipped it over with curiosity. His eyes widened and his smile slipped, and he quickly stepped back from the mannequin like it had burned him. “Oh hell no.”

Shiro looked at the price tag and whistled lowly. That was a few too many zeroes more than they had ever paid for any article of clothing ever. “Guess that’s why people consider it an indulgence,” he remarked. 

“Forget it, I’m not paying that much for anything other than motorcycle parts,” Keith turned away, but not before he cast one more look at the luxurious lingerie set. 

Shiro grabbed his hand to stop him from running off. “Hold on, there’s a sale rack.” 

“Shirooo…” Keith whined, but let himself be tugged across the floor. “What’s gotten into you? Why are you so insistent on this?” He paused, realizing something. “Oh. You  _ want  _ to see me in something like this?” 

“Maybe,” Shiro said cagily. “That might be part of it. But more than that, I want you to treat yourself to something that you obviously want. If it makes you happy, it’ll make me happy.” 

Keith smiled, looking reassured by the words. “Okay. I’ll look.” 

The sale rack was small and very much a mixed bag. Nearly everything was far too small or far too big, and it was mostly bra and panty sets that weren’t as nice as the lingerie sets on display throughout the department. 

Keith sighed and put a set back on the rack. “This is pointless. None of this is going to fit me, anyway; I chopped off the parts that are supposed to fill out the top,” he said, gesturing loosely to his flat chest and the cups of the bra. Even an A-cup would have sat awkwardly far away from his chest. “Even if it did, I wouldn’t want to accent that part, you know?” 

“Hm,” Shiro made a thoughtful sound as he ran his fingers over the silky fabric of a black babydoll nightie. He pulled it off the rack. “What about something like this?”

Keith looked at it dubiously. “A dress?”

“It’s not a dress,” Shiro said. It probably wouldn’t even cover his butt. The top part was a silky black satin with lace laid over it that matched the lace at the hem, and below the bust was a soft, thin gossamer fabric that faded from dark and opaque at the top to light and translucent at the bottom. The cut of the top dipped down in a sweetheart neckline, but it wasn’t as rigidly shaped as the others with built-in brassiers. The lace on top would hide the seams that were sewn in to accommodate the shape of breasts underneath, which Keith no longer had. And it would look  _ very  _ sexy with a pair of black panties or even some of his shorter, tighter boxer briefs. 

Keith took it from Shiro and ran his fingers over the fabric. It really was very soft, and it was more simple than the colorful and bedazzled monstrosities on the rest of the rack, while still looking sexy. The top part was more band-shaped than the quintessential breast-framing style that most favored, which Keith had to admit was a draw for him (even after top surgery, he still shied away from things that emphasized his chest). There were even a couple of straps crossing over the front that were just for show, much like the expensive red set that had caught his attention before.

He turned it over and checked the price tag. Still more exorbitant than he generally paid for clothes, but much more affordable than the majority of what was in this store. And he almost never treated himself to anything nice. 

Coming to a decision, Keith shoved the item into their shopping basket along with the pack of socks they had come here for, before he could change his mind. “Alright, let’s get out of here before the shop ladies accuse us of being perverts.”

“You don’t want something cute to wear underneath?” Shiro asked, tugging him by the hand to a stop as he reached for the underwear on the next sale rack. “This would look nice,” he held up a pair in black satin with lace edging and a little red gemstone charm winking at the hem. Shiro handed it to Keith before he reached for another, a black lace thong, “or…?”

Keith cast the item a distasteful look. “If I want something riding up my ass constantly, I’ll call you to do it.” 

Shiro chuckled and put the thong back. “Thongs aren’t  _ that  _ bad. I’ve worn them for cosplay,”

“So have I, and yes they are,” Keith said flatly. Some drastic changes to his cosplay wardrobe had been made after Pidge and Lance talked him into joining their superhero group cosplay. 

Shiro flicked through the rack and pulled out another lacy black thong, a few sizes bigger, and added it to the basket.

“I said I didn’t want that one,” Keith reminded him. “This one,” he held up the first pair, “maybe, but not a thong.”

“I know,” Shiro said cheerily. “That’s for me.”

Keith’s brain fizzled and stalled out at the thought. “You?”

Shiro flashed him a sly grin. “What, you’re the only one who gets to look cute? I want to try it too.”

Keith swallowed thickly, already imagining it. He added the satin and lace article in his hand to the basket; if Shiro could stand to be adventurous, then he could try too.

~~~

They finished up their shopping at the mall, went to the grocery store, and then drove home. Not knowing who else had tried on those clothes before they bought them, they washed and dried their purchases on gentle cycle while they did a bit of weekend cleaning, cooked and ate dinner, and watched a movie together. The dryer beeped while Keith was on his way to the shower, and he hesitated a moment before reaching in and grabbing his purchases before hurrying off to the bathroom. He showered quickly and at one point heard Shiro wander into the bedroom, humming to himself. Keith toweled himself off, blow-dried his hair enough to keep it from drying into some atrocious shape while he slept, then looked at the garments sitting innocently on the side of the sink. 

He took a deep breath and put on the bottoms first. It felt… weird. He hadn’t worn this shape of underwear in years. He didn’t really like how the fabric didn’t completely cover his butt like his boxer-briefs did (did he have a big butt? Or was women’s underwear just shaped Like That?) He turned to look in the mirror, though, and had to admit it was oddly flattering. He had been worried it might make him look like he had curves like he models who were supposed to wear such things, but several years of testosterone injections had done their job. 

He put on the top next, adjusting the length of the straps before slipping it on over his head. Oh, that was…  _ really  _ soft, and silky. A really nice texture. He liked that. And it looked good on him, too, not at all awkward like he had feared (even with nothing to fill out the top). 

Keith fiddled with the fabric, running his hands down it, then told himself to stop fussing and just get out there. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Sure enough, Shiro was waiting there for him, stretched out on their bed on his stomach playing on his phone. He was wearing Keith’s t-shirt from Yosemite National Park (stretched a little too much around his chest and arms), and no bottoms other than the lacy black thong he had bought that day.

Shiro looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled warmly, his eyes bright as he took in the sight. “Woah, baby, that looks really good on you.”

“You think so?” Keith smiled shyly and smoothed his hands over the fabric. 

“Yeah,” Shiro reassured him, sitting up and setting his phone on the bedside table. “You look hot, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes dipped down to Shiro’s lower half. “You look pretty hot too.” 

Shiro perked up at the praise. “It’s surprisingly comfortable,” he said, running a finger along the lace at his hip. 

“So is this,” Keith said, joining him on the bed. As they laid down, legs tangled together, he couldn’t help but notice every slip and slide of the satiny fabric against his skin. “I like how it feels on my chest. It even feels nice on… the parts I still don’t like anything touching.” He felt his ears pink at the admission. Even years after top surgery, the scars on his chest were still sensitive, and not in a fun way. He had never been a fan of touching his chest during sex, and unfortunately surgery hadn’t lessened that. 

“The nipples?” Shiro checked. 

Keith shot him a flat look. “I hate that word.”

“Boob hats?” Shiro tried again, lips quirking up in a playful smile. “Titty-toppers?”

Keith growled and shoved his head away, but Shiro’s laughter was infectious and he found himself smiling. 

Shiro drew him close again and slid his hand around Keith’s waist to his back, admiring the smooth, cool slide of the fabric and enjoying the way Keith sighed at the feeling. “You like that?” 

“Yeah,” Keith smiled, snuggling closer just to enjoy the sensation as he moved. “It just feels… nice.” It was a good texture, one he could stand. Shiro knew he sometimes had sensory issues with certain fabrics. He reached down and ran his hand over the lace on Shiro’s hip. “This pattern is pretty. I didn’t notice it before.” It was a nice, organic flow of something vaguely floral, without being too cutesy flower-patterned. He reached back further and met only skin as he squeezed a handful of toned flesh. “Shows off your butt nicely too,” he smirked.

“Thought you would like that,” Shiro chuckled. He let his fingers skim down the light, gossamer fabric of the babydoll, from the black at the top to the tantalizingly transparent at the bottom. Dipping his fingers underneath the black lace-edged hem, he ran a fingertip along the top of the panties. “This is so cute,” he marveled, sliding his hand further back to grab a handful of Keith’s satin-covered butt. 

Keith shifted happily with a pleased hum; the material just felt so  _ nice  _ against his skin. It left him feeling like he was buzzing as Shiro’s exploratory fingers made their way back around to the front, where he paused to play with the little red gemstone charm dangling there, then he slid his fingers lower.

Keith jolted, a gasp leaving him. “ _ Oh, _ that feels…”

“Good?” Shiro guessed, gaze growing heated. 

“ _ Really  _ good,” Keith arched closer. The fabric was so soft and silky against his skin, and it made every movement or touch feel… luxurious. Decadent, almost. Novel. Somehow more intense than even skin-on-skin. 

Shiro circled around his dick, rubbing teasingly light, then let his fingers dance further back. Keith let out a soft moan as Shiro rubbed him through the satin and he hurried to return the favor, letting his fingers dance over the lace along his hip to his front, then down to rub at his cock through the lace. 

Shiro groaned into Keith’s neck in response. He found Keith’s hole, fingers drawn to it as if by magnetic force, and carefully dipped his finger just barely inside, penetrating him just a little bit  _ through  _ the fabric. 

Keith gasped at the sensation. “F-fuck…”

“Feel good?” Shiro smiled against his neck. He shifted his hand so he could thrust just slightly while grinding the heel of his palm against Keith’s satin-covered cock. 

“Y-yeah, fuck…” Keith groaned and his hips rolled into Shiro’s hand, his own hand working him faster through the lace. The fabric was wet by now, nearly soaking. “Shiro… If you keep doing that--  _ oh _ !” He broke off with a whine as Shiro sucked on his collarbone, where that bastard  _ knew  _ he was weak. Keith pinched his cock in retaliation, but it just spurred Shiro on. “Come on, I literally just bought these, you’re gonna make me ruin them…” Keith pouted.

Shiro growled, pleased and not seeing any problem with that whatsoever. “I want to see you ruin them.” He thrust again, pushing the delicate fabric just a centimeter or so inside him as he ground his palm into Keith’s cock, and that was it, he was done for. Keith let out a half-moan, half-bitten-off-curse as he came so hard his eyes rolled back. He jerked Shiro’s cock through the lace until he came a few moments later.

They lay tangled together, panting in the afterglow. 

Keith licked his lips. “Wow,” he said finally. 

Shiro chuckled. “Wow,” he agreed. 

Keith shifted and winced at the sticky fabric drying cool on his skin. “I told you not to ruin them,” he pouted into Shiro’s chest. 

“We’ll wash them. Mine too.” Shiro gave him a quick peck before pulling away. He stripped off his own thong before peeling off Keith’s, admiring the sticky mess there with pride. Shiro threw the two articles back in the washer, along with a handful of other things that could be washed on gentle so they didn’t waste water, while Keith cleaned up in the bedroom. Shiro cleaned himself up as well and accepted the boxer-briefs Keith tossed to him. His boyfriend looked just as cute with short, tight black boxer-briefs underneath the translucent part of the babydoll, which he had left on.

“It’s comfortable,” Keith explained before he could ask. It was still clean, having gotten rucked up enough to stay out of the mess. He smoothed his hands down the fabric. “I’m actually surprised how comfortable it is to wear.” 

“Sexy and comfy, the best combination,” Shiro agreed, climbing back into bed and tucking an arm around his waist. 

Keith hummed in agreement and idly trailed a finger over the faded pattern of Yosemite Falls on the t-shirt Shiro was still wearing. 

After a few minutes of quiet, peaceful cuddling, Shiro spoke up. “I think I want to get something like this,” he said, playing with the lace hem on the babydoll. 

Keith smiled. “You should,” he leaned up to kiss him. “I can’t wait to see that.”

~~~

Shiro scoured the internet, looking at more than a dozen lingerie sets across several websites. Through all of it, he kept tilting his laptop screen away from Keith’s nosy looks, saying that he wanted it to be a surprise. Keith pouted but didn’t push the issue. After a couple of weeks, he had all but forgotten about it.

Keith did not consider himself a man who was into seeing his partners wearing lingerie. He had bought his own out of curiosity for himself, and what  _ he  _ would look like and feel like in it. If Shiro joined him on that journey, that was fine, but it wasn’t like Keith was doing this to convince him to do it too, so he could see Shiro dressed up like that. It just wasn’t something he had really spent much time thinking about.

That all changed when he  _ did  _ see Shiro dressed up like that.

“Does it look okay?” Shiro asked, as if the thunk of Keith’s shoe dropping out of his hand in surprise at the sight wasn’t enough of an answer. There Keith had been, minding his own business taking off his shoes after getting home from work, when Shiro had stepped out of their bedroom dressed like a Victoria’s Secret model (but sexier, like a GI Joe turned Victoria’s Secret model… holy shit Keith was gay)

“ _ Okay _ ?” Keith echoed, baffled that  _ that  _ was the word Shiro chose. “Fuck, Shiro, you look amazing.” It was another black thong, this one with purple lace overlay, which was paired with a matching bralette cupping his pecs. Straps criss-crossed over his chest and abs, connecting the two articles of clothing. A garter belt was cinched around his trim waist, the straps holding up a pair of thigh-highs in some black meshy fabric with silver glitter thread to make it sparkle. 

Shiro shifted and rubbed his arm self-consciously, the movement blocking Keith’s view of the straps crossing his abs. “Really?” There was something off coloring his voice, a thread of genuine worry.

Keith tore his eyes away from the sight, up to Shiro’s face. He was  _ nervous _ , he realized. Actually nervous. 

“Hey,” Keith stepped closer and took his hands. “You okay? Do you not like it?” 

“No, I… do, I think,” Shiro admitted. “I just don’t know if it suits me. I mean…” he trailed off, gesturing loosely at his right arm. “Something pretty shouldn’t be on such a… marked up body, you know?”

Keith frowned. He hadn’t really noticed the scars that were visible between all the lace and silky straps; they were just part of Shiro’s body, and Keith was so used to them that they didn’t even faze him. But he could all too easily imagine Shiro putting on the outfit, excited, and then looking at himself and seeing all the scars that he usually kept hidden under clothes, bared and on display. Especially around his bicep where the prosthetic arm connected, where the scars were so numerous and knotted that they almost looked like lace themselves.

“Hey, none of that,” Keith told him, squeezing his hands. “You’re gorgeous, Shiro. And you deserve to wear beautiful things and feel good. So you’ve got scars -- I’ve got them too, and did it stop you from telling me how hot I looked in my new outfit?”

“No,” Shiro admitted.

“Then why do you think it would stop me?” Keith asked, his tone gentle but brokering no room for argument.

Shiro took a deep breath and sighed with relief… which was extremely distracting from Keith’s point of view, as it drew attention to his exquisite pecs under the lace and straps. Shiro leaned down and kissed him softly before pulling back with a smile. “Thanks, baby. Sometimes I just need to be reminded of that.”

“I know.” Keith smiled, squeezing his hands. “I’ve got you.” 

Shiro tugged him closer and wrapped an arm around him, hand slipping down the length of his back, and Keith shivered at feeling so much of Shiro’s skin pressed against his where it was bared by his outfit.

“You’re  _ really _ sexy,” Keith pointed out. “Like, unfairly hot. Just in general, but dressed like this?” He whistled lowly, making Shiro chuckle. 

“Put yours on too?” Shiro asked. “We can be sexy together.” 

“Aren’t we always?” Keith teased. He pressed a kiss to his cheek before taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom. 

Keith changed quickly out of his t-shirt and jeans and into the black babydoll he had taken to wearing as pajamas (it really was very comfortable). He thought about digging out the panties from the back of his drawer, but Shiro was already on the bed and Keith was impatient, so he left his short boxer-briefs (he liked them better, anyway) on and joined him. Keith gently pushed Shiro until he was laying back on the pillows, and knelt over him. The soft lace of his babydoll fell forward and brushed against Shiro’s stomach as he leaned over him.

“Let me get a good look at you,” Keith purred, loosely pinning his wrists to the pillows on either side of his head while his eyes roamed over every tantalizing patch of skin bared between criss-crossing straps and peeking between lace. He hummed, pleased. 

“You like it?” Shiro asked, hopeful. There was a hint of heated lust warming his expression now and he shifted teasingly under Keith. 

“I think you’re trying to kill me,” Keith told him. “You’re so damn sexy, Shiro. God, it’s not even fair how hot you are, and then you go and put on something like  _ this _ ,” he skims his fingers over delicate lace and soft silk, “and it’s just icing on the cake. Icing I wanna lick up so bad.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the skin peeking out between the plunge of the bralette, giving it a little love before he set to biting and sucking a dark mark there, right between the thin scars left over from his surgery. His hands explored while he worked, tracing over the silky-smooth straps crossing over taut, toned abs. “Fuck, Shiro,” Keith murmured against his skin. “You don’t even know what you do to me, babe.”

“Think I’m getting a pretty good idea,” Shiro chuckled breathlessly. Keith squeezed his pec through the lace, feeling his heart beating rabbit-quick underneath. 

He moved on, moved lower so that he could kiss every inch of skin between the criss-crossing straps, all the way down his toned stomach and to the garter belt gracing his trim waist and narrow hips that Keith envied so much. He traced the purple flowers stitched into the lace covering the black satiny fabric. “You look so pretty in purple,” Keith told him, letting his finger drift tantalizingly close to the top of his matching thong, then skirting away just as Shiro rolled his hips up to chase it. He smirked. “You know I’m partial to you in black -- looks really striking on your skin…”

“That, and you never really grew out of your emo phase, did you?” Shiro teased.

Keith shot him a look and nipped at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, just above the hem of the thigh-highs. He went on as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “But purple really brings out your eyes, you know?”

“You say, are you’re looking at my dick,” Shiro quipped. 

Keith rose with a growl and leaned over him, pinning him down again and looking straight into his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute, or you’d be on thin ice, mister,” he warned, his voice low. “I have half a mind to tie you up and tell you every single dirty little thing I want to do to you, every way I want to take you apart over and over again, just to watch you come undone on my fingers and my tongue. How I want to smack your ass to see how red it gets between that black lace, and how wet  _ you  _ get I pull them to the side and fuck you while you’re wearing them. How I want to kiss every single scar crossing your skin like permanent lace. How I want to watch your gorgeous eyes get all hazy with pleasure over and over again, until you forget your own name, let alone any doubts that you look anything other than incredibly, unfairly, irresistibly sexy in this.” 

Shiro’s eyes were wide with shock as he looked up at him, pupils blacking out all but the thinnest sliver of gunmetal gray around the edge of the iris, and a blush spread over his cheeks and all the way down to his chest. 

Keith smirked, satisfied. He scooted closer, hiking up one of Shiro’s legs and letting his fingers skim over the thigh-highs that turned his legs into a sparkling galaxy, following the straps up to the center of this spiral galaxy between his legs. He traced around the narrow triangle of lace that disappeared into his crack, then skimmed his fingertip right up the middle just to watch Shiro jolt at the sensation. “Oh?” his eyes flicked up to meet Shiro’s with a smile. “Someone’s hard…” he rubbed a teasing fingertip around the noticeable bump under the lace. Testosterone had done wonders for Shiro, and he had a bigger dick than most, to the point where his hard-ons here actually visible if what he was wearing was tight enough. And this get-up was  _ certainly  _ tight enough. 

Shiro blushed harder. “Because… y-you’re touching it,” he tried to defend.

“I only just started,” Keith pointed out, pinching the hard nub lightly just to watch him gasp. “You were hard before that. I think you’ve been hard for a while. Probably ever since you put this on,” he leaned down to close his teeth around one of the straps crossing Shiro’s abs, pulling it a little away from his skin before letting it snap back against him. Shiro bit back a whimper and Keith grinned up at him. “Because you  _ know  _ you look sexy as hell. Under all those doubts, you  _ know  _ you look good, you know you’re irresistibly gorgeous.” 

Shiro’s expression softened into a smile that felt too achingly intimate for even this situation. “Only because you tell me.”

“You’re damn right I tell you, you deserve to know,” Keith told him. He scooted closer, putting himself between Shiro’s thighs and tucking the silky nylon-covered legs around him as he ground their cocks together, the sensation amplified by the silk and lace. Shiro’s eyes rolled back and Keith didn’t bother to suppress a groan as he circled his hips and threaded his fingers together with Shiro’s, leaning close enough to kiss him. “And if you ever forget it, I’ll tell you again, as many times as it takes,” he murmured against his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say, I am extremely disappointed in the lack of lingerie catered to trans men/NB folks. There's _nothing_. There's a site for trans women, which is wonderful! But nothing for us dudes. And the only sites I could find for lingerie for men was aimed at cis men who are cross-dressers, and it felt a little... fetishy 😬 Plus, it was all clearly designed to accommodate a cis dick. Likewise, all the women's lingerie is built to accommodate a set of boobs. Meaning if you have an afab body and top surgery, you can't wear either of those without conspicuously not being able to fill out some part of the outfit. Disappointing, to say the least. I can't be the only trans/NB man who wants to wear some lingerie, right? Oh well.
> 
> But I turned my disappointing "research" around and let Keith and Shiro find lots of cute and sexy lingerie that magically fits them perfectly. Because what else is fiction for?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
